chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelai Petrelli
Lorelai Karen Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Molly and Monty Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Tree Manipulation, Precognitive Instincts, Luck Manipulation and Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion. Appearance Lorelai will have blue eyes, which will be lighter than her older sister's, and her hair will be brown. She too will have a round face. She will be small and slight as a child, and then petite as an adult. Her hair will have a wavy texture. Abilities Lorelai's first ability will be Tree Manipulation. She will be able to manipulate trees but no other plants. Her ability could be used to cause trees to flower, bear fruit and grow or shed leaves. It could be used to move tree branches and roots telekinetically. It could affect the growth of a tree, making a sapling become a larger tree rapidly or reversing the growth. It could even be used to transform one species of tree into another. Her second ability will be Precognitive Instincts. Lorelai's instincts will warn her of future events and also events occurring elsewhere in the present. They will be vague and emotion-based, and as a result she will not always understand them or act upon them in time. However, they will in reality predict everything significant that happens to her from the moment she manifests the ability. Her guesses will also be unusually accurate and she will tend to know whether or not she can trust a person. Her third ability will be Luck Manipulation. Lorelai will be able to manipulate the luck possessed by an individual to give herself and others good or bad luck. The ability will be tied to her emotions, meaning that she couldn't be forced to give luck she didn't want to by threatening or blackmailing her, but she could be tricked into using the ability if her thoughts or emotions were manipulated. She will also occasionally use the ability accidentally when in a particularly emotional state. At first, she won't even realise when she uses the ability in such a manner. The luck will be briefly visible to others as a flash of yellow light, but Lorelai won't be able to see this light herself. Her fourth and final ability will be Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion. Lorelai will be capable of causing objects to explode by accelerating the movement of the molecules within them, and causing objects to freeze motionless by slowing and stopping the molecules. She will first be able to create explosions and then she will also develop the capacity to freeze a few months later. At first, she will struggle to differentiate between the two actions and will often combust when trying to immobilise, but she will eventually learn to control the ability and will be able to choose which effect she creates. She won't need any hand gestures or eye contact to use the ability, just a thought. Family & Relationships *Father - Monty Petrelli *Mother - Molly Petrelli Snr *Older sister - Molly Petrelli Jnr *Younger sister - Eva Petrelli History & Future Etymology Lorelai is a Germanic name meaning "murmuring rock" and is a name of a mythical siren. Her middle name, Karen, is a variant of Katherine, a Greek name which means "pure". Her surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters